


New Beginnings

by SaorlaSineag



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Adoption, Community - Freeform, Cribs, Diapers, Forced, Government, Homelessness, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, adoption centers, drugged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaorlaSineag/pseuds/SaorlaSineag
Summary: New Beginnings is a Government-run program, giving opportunities to the homeless youth between ages 12 and 25 years. To assist with the increasing problem of children and young adults surviving on the streets due to any number of motivations, the program was set up to give them a second chance at life and new opportunities for better family environments.





	1. Four Years ago

**Author's Note:**

> There are stipulations to be followed on both sides of the volunteer program: 
> 
> As Potential Adoptees: 
> 
> A full medical and psychological exam is required – it is understood that many of the candidates for adoption will possibly have histories of drug and/or alcohol abuse, physical and/or emotional abuse, and minor infractions with the law. 
> 
> Full disclosure of historical investigation is required – history of violence from the potential adoptee will disqualify the candidate. 
> 
> If any special care is needed (medical, mental health, etc.) the adopting family will consult with the licensed professionals vetted by the program and any medications will be monitored 
> 
> Must be totally and legally independent of any previous caregivers or guardians. (for ages 21-25 only) 
> 
> In the event an adoptee is under age 21, and biological or legal guardians can be found, they will be investigated thoroughly to determine if they are capable of reuniting with the child. If any abuse has been determined, the guardians immediately lose any and all parental rights. 
> 
> Minor adoptees shall remain anonymous and therefore be given a new name. This is a safety measure as well as symbolic of the start of a new life. Adoptees ages 21 – 25 will be allowed to choose a new name. 
> 
> As Potential Adoptive Parent: 
> 
> No history of drug and/or alcohol abuse 
> 
> No history of violence 
> 
> No criminal record 
> 
> Potential adopters agree to scheduled counseling sessions for the first 6 months to a year to ensure the safety of the adoptee and the fit of the family. 
> 
> Gross Income levels must total about $200,000 annually for the household 
> 
> Two-income household is preferred 
> 
> The adoptees require a significant amount of care and attention and may come from difficult pasts. This requires there to be no biological children. This program would benefit candidates who are unable to have children of their own. 
> 
> *Weres exist in this fic, but humans Have no knowledge of them*

_Four years ago, it started...._

__

__

Elderly homeless people started disappearing off the streets and from shelters in downtown Suncan, Arizona. Many assumed nothing of it, but the young ones who had been on the streets for a while, knew something wasn’t right. 

So many rumors were going around the homeless community, you just didn’t know what to believe anymore. 

Someone had said they had seen a nondescript black van with government plates roaming around the streets, telling the older homeless people they had free food and a place to stay. No one saw those people ever again. 

Four years later... (Now) 

The newspapers are talking about some new program run by the government that is supposed to give the homeless kids of the country a new life, a new name, and a new way of living. The program is called “New Beginnings”. 

For the last six months many homeless kids between the ages of fifteen to twenty-five had disappeared. This occurring right after the announcement of the program. 

The rumors started up again. 

One boy had said a few of his friends were taken, while others managed to run. Those that ran, didn’t get very far. Again, the vans were offering free food and a warm place to stay. 

Enforcers. That’s what the news called them. Big guys in black police-like uniforms that drove around those big black vans. They tracked down every homeless kid they could find just by driving around the downtown streets. 

Children with parents and homes were made to stay at home. After school let out every child had to either be picked up by a parent or take the bus every day. The program’s director (No one knew his/her name) didn’t want the Enforcers to pick up the wrong child. 

After the tent community behind the local G-mart had been raided the younger kids got smart. Many of the kids, ages 15-18, started hiding in abandoned buildings, alleys, under bridges. That didn’t stop the Enforcers. They got smarter too. Squads of five or six men started raiding those older buildings as well. Eight to ten kids at a time would be captured and hauled off in the vans, driven off to God only knew where. 

Those that were left changed their hiding spots daily. Either running down through the sewers or hiding on roof tops. Some would hide in the same spot for a few days then move to another. Most of the ones that stayed put in one spot for too long were the ones that ended up in the back of the black vans. There wasn’t really any way to escape. 

Angel learned this the hard way. 

After running away from an abusive step-father four years ago, this blond haired, green eyed boy with a smatter of freckles across his nose, that weighed close to 80 pounds and stood at 4 foot 7 inches had come to Suncan to get a job and make something of himself. Four years of working at a small coffee shop called Tammy’s, he barely had enough money to buy himself a week’s worth of food, never mind rent a small one room apartment. 

Mario, the owner of Tammy’s, took a chance on the small boy four years ago, giving him a job and a place to belong in this world. Although Angel didn’t look older than 5 or 7 years old the kid looked like he was running from a bad place. No matter where the kid came from, he was a good worker. Angel showed up early every day for his shift, was always polite to everyone and served a mean cup of coffee. 

What people didn’t know was after five when Tammy’s closed Angel would walk six blocks to an old, creepy, weather-worn warehouse down by the shipping docks. With his old tattered backpack full of clothes, an old faded picture of his mother (who died six months before he ran away), an old beaten up sleeping bag (he stole from a shelter) and a stolen Coleman’s battery-operated camping lamp. He walked across the cement floor to a tucked-away back office where he calls home. He unfolded his sleeping bag and tucked it under the huge pine desk, making sure his lamp is on the lowest setting as he settled himself down for the night. Using his backpack for a pillow he laid down on his back, closing his eyes to sleep. 

*****Flashback***** 

_The bed is nothing more but an old moldy blanket upon the floor, in a corner of the living room behind the battered couch that smells of alcohol and piss. The bastard known as his step-father blamed him for his wife dying. Like the 17-year-old had given his mother cancer._

_The beatings had started long before she died, though the sexual stuff started after she died six months ago. He would come home, get drunk, and demand Angel to strip. He would tell the boy that it was his fault his mother had died, so he would take her place._

_The day Angel had made his escape the bastard had generously given him a black eye and three bruised ribs. Over the fact that the boy wasn’t old enough or didn’t look old enough to go buy him some more beer. Angel had quickly packed a couple change of clothes, an old faded photo of his mother and the little money he could find in the couch cushions ($3.50 in change) into his old school bag. Knowing the sick fuck would be back soon from the local packie and demand a blow job, Angel pulled on his worn-out sneakers and ran out the front door just as his step-father came in through the back._

_The boy ran down the street toward the small copse of trees that lead to the highway, before the fat fuck even knew he was missing, leaving behind the only home he ever knew._

_Breaking through the trees, out of breath, he watched as the cars of all shapes and sizes whizzed by down the long stretch of pavement. Taking small, careful steps to the white line on the side of the road, the boy proceeds to stick his thumb out. Hitchhiking was dangerous, but if he had to deal with pervs like his stepdad to get out of here; if sucking dick meant he could escape, then so be it._

_A red Ford F150 pulls to the side of the road after what felt like forever. Angel cautiously walked toward the passenger side window that was rolled down. The man behind the wheel was well built, dark hair, and had amazing grey eyes. He was HUGE! Compared to Angel._

_“Where's your parents?” asked the driver looking past the boy into the trees._

_“I don’t have any. I’m 17 and I can look after myself,” replied Angel, really wanting to get out of there before the drunk ass known as his stepfather came looking for him._

_“Alright, where ya headed?” asked the driver with a toothy grin._

_“Anywhere but here,” murmured the boy as he hauled his bag higher up onto his shoulder._

_“Well, I can get ya to the next town, that’s where I’m headed.”_

_“Thanks,” said Angel as he climbed into the cab of the truck._

_They drove in silence, nothing but a low sound of the radio to keep them company. Every once in a while, Angel would see the man take a glance at him. He wasn’t sure if this man wanted sexual favors for the ride. Part of him hoped not._

_All too soon the man pulled over next to a sign that read; ‘Welcome to....’ the rest was spray painted over._

_“Alright, this here’s where you get off,” said the driver. “Go find Grace. It’s a shelter, they will put ya up for the night.”_

_Angel nodded as he looked down at his bag in his lap nervously. “Thank you.” before opening the door to hop out. Closing the truck’s door behind him, hiking his bag over his shoulder and began walking down the road to a town he didn’t know. He looked around and noticed a lot of trees and grass surrounded the road, anyone could get lost out here._

_The truck pulled away and began down the road toward the town. Yeah, the driver could have brought the kid with him, but he knows that sometimes you have to do things on your own. He could see the determination and fear on the boy’s face. If he had his way that little boy would never have that look on his face again._

_The man picked up his phone, dialed and put it on speaker. He waited patiently for it to be picked up._

_“Grace’s,” said an older woman on the other end._

_“Hey Grace, it’s Chris. I’m sending one your way,” said the man as looked into his review mirror at the boy walking slowly._

_“Alright. I got one cot left open,” said the woman._

_“He’s thin, a breeze could bowl him over. Blond hair, green eyes, wearing a tattered Henley and pants too big for his frame.”_

_“Alrighty, I’ll be on the lookout for him. Thank you, Christian.” The man disconnected the line as he took a sharp left toward the business district of the town._

_Angel couldn’t feel his feet anymore, his leg muscles felt like they were on fire, thankfully he didn’t have to go far to find Grace. It was across the street from where he stopped to rub his sore feet._

_He heard the sound of a screen door banging closed. He looked up and across the street. A petite older woman with honey blonde locks in a long flowing blue dress slowly made her way down a white handicap ramp that was attached to the yellow building she had just come out of. Angel watched her from his stoop on the sidewalk. She stared at him before giving him a bright smile._

_“Child, get your butt in here before you waste away to nothing!” cried the woman as she got closer to her side of the street._

_Angel looked around to make sure she was talking to him before putting his shoe back on and walked across the street to her._

_“Let me look at ya,” as she placed her hands on his tiny shoulders. “Oh lord, you are as skinny as a scarecrow, just as Christian had said.”_

_Angel looked at her in confusion._

_“It’s alright doll. Let ol’ Grace get you settled with food and a warm bed.” She then turned around, starting up the ramp with Angel trudging behind, nervously._

_Once in the building, Angel was surprised to see so many teenagers there sitting at tables that were scattered around the large room. It almost reminded him of a school’s cafeteria. Grace ushered him to a table. As he sat down a young boy of maybe 14, sat a plate in front of him filled with meat, mashed potatoes, and fruit along with a water bottle. Angel wasn’t sure if he was allowed to eat it. His step-father would have stolen the food from him as he backhanded him. Grace just stood there with an encouraging smile until the boy picked up his fork and dug in._

_After he finished the meal, Grace showed him where he could sleep. It wasn’t much but it was more than he had ever had. A fold-out cot with a thin mattress with a large sleeping bag over it. It looked like a bed fit for a king. Grace left him as he laid down, curling up in the soft flannel of the sleeping bag. He thought of the fact that the driver of the truck and this kind woman had yet to say anything about his black eye or the way he limped due to the pain of his ribs, as he fell asleep._

_Breakfast was at 7:30. Everyone was expected to be up and helping in some way. Angel got up noticing he had wet himself during the night. He sighed in disgust with himself, of course, he knew this would happen. After all the beatings he had endured, his bladder was weak. He quickly changed his clothes, leaving the sleeping bag on the bed where it was. Hoping the nice lady wouldn’t notice._

_After breakfast, a piece of toast with jam and a glass of O.J., all the kids were either expected to go into town to look for jobs or shopping and others were to start on chores. Angel grabbed his bag and headed toward town. That’s when he met Mario._

**** 

Grace Fleet owns a homeless shelter, been there for twelve years. She has never had an issue, no drug overdoses, and keeps a tight ship. Therefore, four years ago when a government official came to her with the idea of the program, giving her very little information and promising no one would be harmed, she agreed once every couple of months her shelter would be “Raided”. The homeless would be cared for, at the same time this would free up some beds for others to come and stay at the shelter. She had more regulars staying than she knew what to do with and money was tight. She felt this the best way to go about saving money and saving the kids. The program really didn’t sound that bad, but the enforcers scared everyone. Not that they meant to, really. When you oversee picking up scared kids it's got to be a rough job. 

The first raid didn’t go so well, Grace could admit that. It was four months after Angel came to stay at the shelter, only he wasn’t there. The little cutie had gotten himself a job and hoped to save enough for an apartment. Grace was proud of him, but still didn’t think he could make it on his own. He was one of the kids she planned to hand over to the Enforcers during the raid, but he never came back that day. 

That first raid had seen six to ten kids all under the age of 20 off in the black vans. Little did anyone know Angel and three other boys were hiding behind a bush across the street watching the raid happen. From that day on Angel decided he would be better on his own. That’s how he came to be at the warehouse. Grace’s wasn’t the only shelter to get hit that day. The three boys that were hiding with him sought out another shelter to go to and were captured, never to be heard from again.


	2. Stay Well Hidden

Four years.... that’s how long Angel has been on the streets. He works. He eats. He sleeps. He survives. You would think it wouldn’t be dangerous to do all the above, but it is. You never know when the Enforcers are going to find you and carry you away. You always have to be on guard and if you’re smart you keep your mouth shut and your head down, so no one will know your homeless. 

Angel has money for clothes at the local thrift store, has money to wash his clothes at the local laundromat. He’s always neat and clean. No one knows he lives in an abandon warehouse. Just like no one can hear his screams from the nightmares he has, not just of his step-father and the beatings but of his friend Mike that was taken by the Enforcers. Mike wasn’t smart, nor did he keep his mouth shut. 

The enforcers came to the coffee shop that awful day and took him, along with four others that were standing outside waiting for him to get off work. Angel can still hear his friend’s screams in his sleep. From that day on Angel kept his mouth shut and his eyes opened to the fact that nowhere is safe. 

**** 

Nickolas Dale went to the coffee shop on Grove street every day for his large French vanilla, three-milk, three pumps of mocha swirl iced coffee and everyday he would smile at the sad looking boy behind the slate grey granite counter. The boy never said anything, just nodded and smiled before making the coffee. 

Nick wasn’t sure if the boy could talk, although an elderly woman who stops in from time to time when Nick is there had told him Angel did talk up until the Raid a year ago. Must have traumatized the poor boy. 

He had assumed the boy was Mario's son. “That boy of yours makes a mean up of joe, Mario. Must take after you.” 

Mario laughed and shook his head. “Not me. His parents must have taught him well.” 

“You mean he’s not yours?” asked Nick staring at the boy. 

“I would have been just outta high school if he was, Nickolas,” chuckled Mario as he watched Angel wipe down the tables in the small lobby. “His 20th is coming up. I wanna do something for him but he don’t want it.” 

“20? There’s no way he’s 20, Mario.” 

“Aye, but he is.” Mario stood to move out of Angel’s way to get to the front counter to wait on a customer. 

“He really doesn’t talk, huh,” said Nick watching the boy as he took the customer's order. 

“It's been a year. Ever since his street rat friend got taken,” said Mario looking at Nick watching the kid. “Hasn’t stopped him from doing his job, but he was trying so hard to help that kid.” 

Mario got up off the stool he was sitting on and went to his office leaving Nick at the counter to think and watch the kid silently fill orders. 

Angel noticed the man watching him, but didn’t let it bother him, he was used to people staring at him. People marveled at his size, not many almost 20-year olds are 4-foot-7 and weigh 80 pounds or less. Besides the man didn’t look like an Enforcer, so Angel figured he was safe. 

Nick wanted to take the kid now. He knew from talking to Grace that Angel was still homeless, she just didn’t know where the kid was hiding out. Nick knew if he took him now, he would give himself away as an Enforcer and loose his trust, or at least the little bit of trust the boy might have with him. 

The man decided to stake out the coffee shop and follow the kid back to his hiding spot. Once Nick knew where Angel was hiding out, he would call in his squad to take the boy. He and his husband Christian have been waiting four years for this boy to join the program; another three days wouldn’t hurt. 

**** 

The coffee shop closed at 5pm, Angel usually stayed until 5:30 to make sure everything was ready for the next day. He stocked the cups and lids, made sure the dishes were done and neatly stacked to dry overnight, wipe down all the machines and surfaces with a little blue cloth, swept and mopped the floors behind the counter, back room and the lobby, he even gathered up the trash to take it out when he left. Once the boy deemed the shop clean enough, he locked up the front door and went out the back that lead out to the alley where the dumpster was, after depositing the trash, he slung his backpack over his shoulder, shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and began the six-block walk back to the warehouse that he called home. 

Nickolas followed on foot, keeping to the shadows of alleys and buildings along the way so the boy wouldn’t notice him. This was the second night in a row of following the boy. He had a pattern. First, he would leave the coffee chop at 5:30 walk down two blocks to the local convenience store to buy a Sunny-D and a chocolate muffin, this was the boy's dinner. Then he’d go another two blocks to look in a clock maker’s shop. Nickolas made sure to stay well-hidden, so the windows wouldn’t pick up his reflection. 

Angel then walked another two blocks to the docks, the warehouse district. This time of night this area was cold and dangerous. Nick was worried about the boy now more than ever. The area was full of thugs, gangs, and many rogue Weres that no one knew about. The man watched as the boy walked down to the furthest warehouse that looked like it was ready to fall down. 

Looking over his shoulder making sure no one was following him, the occasional homeless kid would try to either befriend him or want to fight him, Angel made his way inside. 

Nick stayed outside the warehouse for an hour in the freezing cold to make sure Angel was staying put for the night. He could only imagine the temperature inside the metal frame building, hoping that Angel was warm enough. 

It was close to 8pm before Nick left. 

**** 

Tonight, was the same as the last two. Angel followed his routine to the T. He made sure none of the other homeless kids were following him before going into the warehouse. He closed the door, making sure it was shut tight. It looked like it was going to storm tonight. 

Walking through the barren building, the boy headed straight for the small office in the back. Angel set his backpack down on the desk to remove his night clothes from it. The building always gets chilly at night, so his latest trip to the thrift store he bought himself a warm flannel PJ set with a pair of wool socks. 

Once he finished dressing, he laid out his sleeping bag under the desk, the safest place to hide, before climbing in. 

Angel never noticed the presence of someone following him, just went to show that he was getting too comfortable in his routine. 

**** 

Nick waited until 9 pm, not seeing any sign of movement from inside the warehouse. 

He made the call. 

Three men were to go in and take a look around. It was unknown if it was just Angel bunking there or if there were more kids. Two men were to go in and extract the boy. If he was asleep, they were to keep him that way using sleeping gas to avoid a fight. 

Nick was to stay with the van and wait, since this was his boy, emotional Daddies-to-be are not permitted to participate in Raids. 

Everything went off without a hitch. 

The team of five quietly walked into the concrete and metal building, being extra careful to assess their surroundings and on the lookout for any surprises that might occur. Many of the homeless kids put out booby traps to avert Enforcers from catching them. Some had extra time to escape, but not all were lucky. 

The building smelt of dead fish and sea water, how anyone could stay here for very long was anyone’s guess. The leader of the group had the men split up into separate groups, going with the plan that he and Nick had talked over. Walking further into the space, the Enforcer noticed a white metal door at the far end of the building, that must be where the office was. Following his instinct, he had his fellow Enforcer go ahead of him, in case of traps. He wanted to be the one that extracted the boy for Nick, make a good impression on the Sargent. 

When there were no signs of traps anywhere, the two men approached the door. Upon opening it, the two men found the boy curled up under a desk in a room no bigger than a closet. One of the men took a small medical mask and placed it over the sleeping boy’s mouth and nose. Angel breathed in the sleeping gas through the mask for about fifteen seconds before the other man slid the sleeping bag with the boy in it, out from under the desk. Picking him up and carrying him through the dusty, dirty, smelly grime that the boy had lived in. He met Nick outside at the van, where the sleeping boy was strapped into a car seat. 

“He was the only one in there, boss,” said an enforcer as he slid into the passenger seat next to Nick. 

“Alright. I want another team out here to search the area. I know there are more homeless kids out here in these buildings. I know cause I’ve seen them.” said Nick as he started the van. “I’ve been following this kid for the last few days.” 

The Enforcer nodded as he made a call to the other men on his walkie, informing them of their next task. 

It was a 20-minute drive to the “New Beginnings” adoption center where Angel will be taken care of for the next 2 weeks before he and his husband can take him home.


	3. What to Expect When You're Expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do mo chara daor, Missyswife37.  
> grá mo chroí  
> go raibh maith agat as an deis a thabhairt dom agus gach rud thug tú dom.
> 
> grá mór  
> Sineag
> 
> *Language is Gaelic  
> Sineag is from Scotland *

The adoption center was located in Marquis, Arizona, about 20 minutes away from Suncan. The building was as big as a hospital, brown brick out the outside. Nick pulled into the parking lot at the front door. He got out of the van and walked around to the passenger side, sliding the back door open to get the sleeping boy out of the car seat.

“Thank Gods the sleeping gas worked,” said his fellow Enforcer as he got out of the front of the van to help Nick if he needed it, in case the boy woke up.

“Yea. Usually, we need to knock them out while we’re moving and have two of you guys holding them down,” sighed Nick as he unbuckled the boy and picked him up.

He carried the boy inside, where a nurse was waiting for him, the front lobby was white walled with an off grey carpet along the floor to the reception desk.

“Hey Sharry,” He greeted the nurse as he handed the sleeping babe over (he only weighed 80 pounds soak and wet).

“I promise you, Nickolas, we will take good care of him. I don’t need Christian after my behind,” Sharry chuckled, taking the small bundle from him.

“I know you will. You’re one of the best,” said Nick as he ran his hand through Angel’s matted hair and down his cheek.

“Alright. Now how about a bath for this little one,” said Sharry as she turned away from Nick with the boy in her arms and exited through the double doors that lead to the Care Center. 

The Care Center was basically a hospital for littles. There were nurses and doctors that took care of all a little’s needs, including the creation of a headspace, which took two weeks to achieve. 

****

A little is someone that likes to act younger than they really are. It's kind of like having an alter ego that's much younger than yourself. Most littles slip into their younger alter ego it's called slipping into headspace.

When a little is in headspace that is when they are at their most submissive and most vulnerable and sometimes even talk higher pitch or with more of a lisp then normal. They're more prone to emotional outbursts like throwing a tantrum or getting overly excited about something. They are also the neediest in this state, as they are not thinking like a grown up but like a child, and need a bit more guidance and reassurance. Some littles are shyer in headspace while others may become more outgoing. Every little is different and has their own headspace unique to them.

The age range for littles is very broad and can range from newborn baby to toddler young child. 0-8 is usually the agreed range. It could be a fixed age like 3, but it could also be a range like 2-6.

Littles tend to enjoy more childlike, babyish items such as pacifiers, sippy cups/bottles, stuffed animals, picture books, toy, games, younger-looking clothing, pull-ups/ diapers, etc. Clothing and little items are different for each individual little.

****

Nurse Sharry brought a sound asleep Angel into a huge room that had an adult bathtub, a large farmer’s sink and a changing table that was equipped with diapers, wipes, creams, an assortment of towels and pacifiers. She walked over to the changing table and laid Angel down on the soft padding to strip him of the sleeping bag and clothes (they would be burned later).

Once he was naked, Sharry was shocked at how thin he was.

“Okay, baby boy, let’s get you into the bath and clean you up,” she whispered as she picked him up, laying his head on her shoulder. She held him under his bum with one arm and turned on the warm water in the farmer’s sink. He was tinier than the other babies, so he would fit better in the sink than the large bathtub.

When the sink was half full, she carefully set him down, making sure his back and head were against the side of the sink. She grabbed a face cloth that was beside the sink and used the lavender body wash for babies on him. She rubbed the soap onto the cloth before washing the little man down. Next was his hair, so matted to his head, she wasn’t sure if she would be able to get it clean. She used no more tears shampoo that smelled like apples. She thoroughly scrubbed his little head before rising it out. By the time Angel was clean the bath water was a muddy brown.

The nurse then picked him up and wrapped him up in a soft purple teddy bear baby towel as she carried him back to the changing table. Laying him down, she quickly dried him off. Then she applied the special gel that would remove unwanted hair all over his body, except his head, as she did Angel groaned a little, the gel was cold. He stayed asleep through the whole process, thank heavens. The last thing Sharry wanted was a fight and a cranky baby.

She picked out a teddy bear print diaper and hurriedly put it on him before holding the little close to her chest and carried him out to another hallway that led to another set of double doors. She opened them with her hip still carrying the sleeping babe, passed the nurse’s station, to a room with Angel’s name on it.  
The room wasn’t that big. It had a crib with an IV pole beside it, a changing table with all the things one needed for a baby, and a rocking chair in the corner. Sharry laid him down in the crib with the side rail down as another nurse came in.

“Are you ready for me?” asked the nurse holding an IV bag in one hand, while she pushed a rolling table into the room that contained tubing, gloves, tape, and an IV needle in a metal tray.

“Yes, Betty, thank you,” said Sharry as she placed a binky into Angel’s mouth, watching as he latched on and started to suckle.

“Okay. Can you hold his arm out straight while I look for a vein?” asked Betty as she put on the gloves and proceed to wrap a tight blue band around his little upper arm. Finding the vein was easier than it looked. Betty inserted the needle, attached the tubing to it before attaching the tube to the medicine bag to it.

The medicine was a special cocktail of antibiotics, nutrients and a medicine called DCR that helped the patient bring their headspace to the forefront of their mind. 

Once the Greenish blue fluid was running through the tube to Angel’s vein, Sharry covered him with a purple teddy bear blanket and pulled up the railing to the crib. Both nurses left the room, Sharry with the baby monitor in her pocket.

****

Angel had been the only one not given the written test, which included a true or false questionnaire about yourself, or the short answer questionnaire given by a trained psychologist that works with AB’s because Nickolas had studied and followed the boy for several weeks. There was enough proof that Angel was a little, he just needed encouragement to let that headspace out and be himself.

****

_“There are two special communities that the program provides. One for the 40 and older crowd. This community has an assortment of jobs and official buildings, such as nursing homes, Post Offices, a town hall complete with a Mayor, a fire station, etc. The only thing it does not have is a police station, instead, they have an Enforcers outpost, where Enforcers oversee and protect its residents from things like rogue Weres. The elder community also provides a rehab center for those homeless that have a drug addiction or mental illness. The program decided instead of over-crowding prisons, they could help reform them and eventually give them jobs. Those few who could not be reformed ended up in jail.” ___

____

____

_“In the AB community all parents have jobs, there are daycares for those parents that work days and babysitters available. Most of the babysitters are those that did not pass the program’s AB test. They are trained to care for littles as well as assigned to a family to babysit for. This community has everything that the elderly community has, including an Enforcer outpost. The Enforcers are here to protect and oversee the AB’s and parents. Although it hasn’t ever happened, they are trained to apprehend a runaway AB. Because of the medication DCR, an AB is always in their headspace. DCR is given to them the first two weeks during their stay at the Center of Adoption.” ___

____

____

_“Now, I’m sure you’re wondering what happens with those that pass the test. Well, they receive a bath, rubbed down with a hair removal gel, everything but their heads, then put into a diaper. When they are settled into their assigned rooms, they get an IV of DCR for two-hour intervals or the two weeks. Then the little is given another medication through the IV called JUJU. For boys, it’s for penile modification, to make the penis the size of a normal, natural baby. For girls, it is used for breast modification, making the girl flat-chested as a baby would be. They are then given a small dose of a sedative to keep them docile and pliant until they are adopted. This is to reduce stress on the baby and reduces fighting of the medicines given.” ___

____

____

_“This information is brought to you by New Beginnings Incorporated.” ___

____

____

****

Nick had been listening to this for the last hour as it played on the big screen TV that hung on the wall of the waiting room. This video replayed every hour or so to inform the ‘New Parents’ of what the program does before they sign up to adopt. He sat there waiting to find out how Angel did during the primary process, being an Enforcer, he was to protect not just the nurses but the AB as well.

Nurse Sharry joined him only minutes after getting the boy settled with the IV. “Omega," Sharry greeted him with a slight bow.

_*Omega’s were revered as Kings, they were the leaders of the community’s pack. There was one pack per community, only twenty weres per pack, the rest of the residents were human and none the wiser that they were not human. Except those in charge. * ___

____

____

“Sharry. How is he doing? Any issues?” asked Nick, standing from the chair he was occupying to address her.

“He is just fine. Asleep and cute as a button.” Sharry smiled as she walked up to the concerned Enforcer. “Is Alpha Christian going to be available to sign paperwork? I know he already came in for his testing.”

_*Alpha weres are the ones who bore the children and took care of the home. They usually go into their first heat in their fourteenth year and mate by their twentieth year. They are usually homebodies. ___

____

____

_Christian was barren. He was unable to carry a child due to his uterus being too small and not developing fallopian tubes to produce the eggs that produced the child. This is why they joined the program and many from their home pack in Oregon had followed. They both wanted a family and they felt this was the best alternative. * ___

____

____

“I believe he is on his way,” said Nick with a smirk, knowing his husband was out shopping for the perfect stuffy for Angel to seek comfort with while he was at the center.

“Okay, follow me then. I will show you to Joanne’s office. She is the psychologist on tonight to assist you with your testing. For Angel’s sake, I hope you pass with flying colors or you might end up divorced and childless,” chuckled the nurse as she led him through a door on the other side of the room.

The testing for Parents was simple, complete a thorough background check (which he already had done when he joined the Enforcers four years ago), proof of income, and a short questionnaire about the relationship with spouse, work, social life, and sex life. 

After that there is a drug test and blood work to make sure the parents are healthy enough to care for an AB’s long-term care. As a Were, Nick really didn’t need to worry about the last one.

He was back in the waiting room with that annoying voice coming from the TV again, waiting for his test results. 

His husband, Christian arrived holding a small tie-dyed teddy bear with a bright purple bow and a smile.


	4. Breastfeeding kit to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go raibh maith agat le haghaidh léamh
> 
> Tá sé seo ina chóireáil a scríobh
> 
> táim ag súil le cloisteáil uait
> 
> SaorlaSineag
> 
> English:  
> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> this has been a real treat writing
> 
> I look forward to hearing from you

“Oh, Christian! I’m so glad you’re here! We need you!” cheered Sharry as she came into the waiting room where the men were sitting patiently

“Hi Sharry, what can I do for you?” asked the alpha as he handed the teddy bear over to Nick. 

“Have you been taking that medication we gave you?” asked the nurse, looking like the cat that caught the canary. 

“Wait...What medication?” growled Nick, not knowing anything of this. 

“Well Nickolas, since Chris is an alpha, that means usually they breastfeed their young. Dr. Edwards recommended Chris a medication to lactate,” explained Sharry as she patted Nick’s arm. 

Nick gave Chris a look saying they would discuss this later, Chris smiled back at him. “Yes, Sharry. I’ve been taking it, but it doesn’t seem to be working.” 

“Oh, it will. Follow me!” the nurse led them both to a private room complete with a rocking couch, blankets, changing table, and a machine, that had tubes coming off of it with what looked like suction cups attached to them, off to the side. This room was designated for the milkmaids (women or male Weres that donate breast milk to the center for the babies). 

Sharry walked over to the machine. “This is a breast pump. Top of the line or so they tell us,” as she motioned them to take a seat. “Chris, we would like you to come here a couple days a week to supply little Angel your milk since, of course, he will be going home with you in about 2 weeks.” 

“Two weeks? You mean... Oh My God! Nick!” squealed Chris as he held his husband’s hand in glee. “But, Sharry, my milk hasn’t come in yet.” 

“Chris, look down at your shirt.” smiled Sharry with a nod to the front of the man’s shirt. 

The alpha did as he was told, he was surprised at the wet spots slowly spreading across his grey t-shirt. 

“We have been talking for the past 5 minutes, Angel has been crying for that long over the monitor.” the nurse went on to explain. “Although he is sedated, he’s still able to express when he is hungry and wet. He just won’t wake from either or from being fed or changed. Since it’s extremely against the program rules to let an expectant parent feed the “Baby”, we are going to cheat.” 

Sharry instructed Chris to remove his shirt as she got the machine ready for him. She placed two hard plastic cups over his pecs and turned on the machine, the cups began siphoning out Christian’s milk into bottles that were hooked up to tubes that connected to the side of the machine. 

“This is amazing. It hurts a little. Is this what it will feel like when Angel feeds?” asked Chris as he sat back against the couch and let the milk machine do its job. 

“A little, but not so much pressure.” 

“So, he will have to come here every day to do this?” asked Nick watching the little cups suckle on his husband’s nipples. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to watch his little Angel do the same thing as his pants suddenly felt tight. 

“Not every day. The milk is good for four days, frozen. If Christian can give us at least six bottles when he comes in, we won't have to interrupt the baby’s schedule by giving him formula. Just the booster drink that he will get at lunch which provides extra nutrients that the breast milk provides,” said Sharry checking to see the flow and how many bottles were full. So far Christian had produced 4 bottles just this first time. She didn’t want to overwhelm the poor alpha, so she unhooked him, leaving behind light red rings on his pecs from the suction. 

“Thank you, Sharry. I look forward to doing anything I can to help our baby boy,” said Chris as he helped the nurse take the cups from his chest. 

“Christian, you are welcome. Go to the front desk and ask them for a breastfeeding kit. Keep it with you at all times, ok?” 

**** 

Breastfeeding kit includes: 

1\. Gel nursing pads. These things are amazing as a new breastfeeding mama. They’re kind of like gel cold packs for your breasts, and they feel great on sore nipples.

2\. Lanolin. When you’re just beginning to breastfeed, your nipples are going to get dry, red, and chapped. It is as bad as it sounds. Lanolin is a handy little cream that you rub on your nipple to help soothe and protect it.

3\. Disposable nursing pads. Whether she is planning on using disposable or washable pads, having some of both on hand is a great idea, especially for a new mom whose supply is still adjusting. You don’t want to be in public and start leaking!

4\. Chocolate. One of the best things I’ve ever gotten at my baby showers was chocolate. You deserve to reward yourself a little.

6\. Water bottle. Drinking water when you’re breastfeeding is mega important. 

7\. A comfy tee. 

8\. A magazine. Having something to read is always nice when breastfeeding. You could try a celebrity gossip magazine like People, one all about babies or something more domestic like Good Housekeeping or Better Homes and Gardens. Just no health and fitness ones, okay? 

A pamphlet is also provided on 9 things to do while breast feeding. 

**** 

He nodded as he walked out of the room with Nick behind him. 

“Chris? Christian?” said Nick, walking down the hallway behind his husband, trying to catch up to him. “Hun!” 

“Nickolas... Don’t. I’ve been on these meds for a month now. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to feel bad that we can’t have a real child,” said Christian looking down at the floor in front of his husband. 

Nick reached a hand to Chris’ chin, lifting it, to look at him. “We said no secrets or lies going into this. I don’t want a real baby, I want our Angel.” 

Christian nodded slightly and sighed. “You sure?” 

“Yes, love. He’s cute as a button and he is going to be our baby,” said Nick, wrapping his arms around the other man in a loving embrace. “Come on, let’s go get you the kit and a new shirt.” 

Chris smiled, turned to continue to the front desk. 

**** 

Sharry walked into the room marked ANGEL only to find a babysitter-in-training sitting in the rocking chair holding a whimpering Angel in his arms. 

“Oh, Toby. What are you doing in here without a charge nurse?” asked Sharry looking concerned, standing in the doorway. 

“I’m sorry, Sharry. But the other babysitters and nurses were all standing around bickering about who would take care of him. So, I... I snuck in to do it,” said the lad looking ashamed, a red blush creeping over his cheeks as he held the boy in his arms, closer and began rocking him, slowly. 

“Really? Well, I will be taking care of that. Since you’re here, why don’t you feed him,” smiled Sharry, handing over the bottle of Christian’s milk. 

The babysitter took it from her. Tipping the nipple to the babe’s mouth, softly rubbing it against Angel’s soft pouty lips until the babe opened up to suckle. He started to hum a lullaby to the boy as he rocked him. 

“His daddies can’t wait to take him home. He’s so sweet,” whispered Sharry as she stared down at the small boy in the babysitter’s lap. 

“He really is... for now. I’m sure he will be a little hellion once he’s awake,” said Toby smiling down at the handsome boy dressed in a green and white stripped feetie pajama with a moose across his belly. 

“I’m sure his daddies can handle him. I’m more concerned for whoever babysits him. The cute button he holds,” chuckled the nurse as she took the empty bottle from him. 

Tobey gently picked the sleeping babe up, resting his head on his shoulder and began patting his small back and bum, being extra careful of the IV and tube in his nose, until the little let out a gassy burp. The babysitter then stood up from the rocker, moving the two feet to the crib. He gently laid Angel down on his side, on the soft pillowlike mattress, coving him up with a dark blue blanket with fluffy white clouds scattered all over it. 

“I’m pretty sure whoever gets picked to babysit him will have their hands full, but it will be worth it,” said Tobey sighing as he stepped away from the crib, but not leaving the room, watching the nurse work. 

Sharry checked to make sure the tubing in the boy’s nose and the IV weren't disturbed during Toby's time with the babe. Adjusting the medipump that helps with the distribution of DCR into Angel’s bloodstream. She noticed that the medipump had been turned down. Before Angel was receiving the normal dose of 15.5 mg, now it was giving him 5.25mg. 

I will have to keep my eye open, wondering if it’s the machine or someone tampering with it. The nurse doesn’t mention this to the babysitter, just in case it was him. She also knew that Mr. Dale had installed various camera’s in the room for Angel’s safety, in case something like this should happen to the Were’s baby. 

“He really is something special. I know his daddies didn’t pick him willy-nilly,” smiled Sharry as she finished with the tubing and setting the machine back at the regular dosage, locking the plastic faceplate up before turning to Toby. She handed him the baby monitor. 

“Wait... Why?” 

“You’re in charge of him for the rest of the evening until the next shift at three comes in.” Sharry patted his back and walked out of the room. 

Tobey was flabbergasted. He wasn’t sure if he could go ahead with his plan if he was in charge of the little one. 

He remembered Angel from Grace’s shelter. Toby was the boy that gave him his first meal the day the handsome boy with the black eye came to town. Tobey fell for him as soon as he saw him. He knew Angel would be his someday. 

He was very independent, sweet, handsome, shy, and wanted nothing more than just to escape his past. Tobey remembered how Angel had stopped him and one other boy from going back to Grace’s, how they hid in the bushes, watching as Enforcers dragged children out of the building and pushed them into waiting vans in the parking lot. He remembered holding onto the boy's hand in fear and how he reassured both the other boys that they were going to be okay. 

Angel had decided that he would find a safe place for three of them to stay, while Toby and the other boy, Kyle, made their way to the closest shelter, to be safe. 

Little did they know; no shelter was safe. Toby and Kyle were taken that day and Angel was never thought of again... until now.  



End file.
